The prior art is documented with examples of child stroller or like article support devices. A first example of this is depicted by the universal infant carrier transport device of Myers et al., US 2007/0257471. The carrier is a tri-wheel baby stroller and includes a horizontal platform and which is adapted to receive and support a bottom of the infant carrier.
Caska, U.S. Pat. No. 8,282,119, teaches a collapsible child stroller system with means for attaching an infant carrier at an upper location along with a second child at a lower position occupying a typical front facing seat. Yee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,289 teaches a foldable two seat face-to-face tandem baby carriage including a pair of wheeled front legs, a pair of wheeled rear legs, and two pairs of horizontal longitudinal bars extending between the legs.
Additional prior art references of note include each of the frame structure with detachable infant carrier of Huang, US 2006/0131841, the foldable supporting frame for a stroller of Hsia, U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,592 and the stroller upon which a basket can be mounted of Arai et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,083.